The present invention relates generally to fingerprint identification, and more particularly, to fingerprint identification systems utilizing the upconversion and detection of infrared radiation.
Fingerprint acquisition and test by law enforcement personnel in the field can be a slow process when timeliness in suspect apprehension is imperative. The current method of acquiring and identifying latent fingerprints is to "dust" an area where they are believed to have been recorded. An officer then carefully uses tape to lift the print for transport to a laboratory. In the laboratory the prints are compared with known prints on file or are sent to a central lab for further processing and identification. State-of-the-art systems employ a 2 million dollar laser scan technique for maximizing signal to noise and digital conversion for automated comparison. Few law enforcement agencies can afford this system. Also, because of the time required to identify prints, a suspect may not be apprehended because of the unavailability of the prints by an arresting officer.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to have a system that provides for latent fingerprint acquisition and rapid evaluation and comparison of fingerprints that may be employed in the field.